En secreto
by Isunova
Summary: Mucho no escriben de esta pareja :3. Layer mostró su interés por Zero. Ella se dedicó a quererle en palabras abiertas en sus archivos personales, queriéndolo, amándolo y observándolo desde distancia. ¿Cómo avanzó en su relación? Todo está escrito en su mente. LayerxZero.


Layer / Zero son propiedad de **Keiji Inafune**

* * *

22 de Octubre. 23:45hs.

_Aquí estamos de nuevo:_

_Trabajando exhaustivamente en este templo de datos con mis compañeras, no he podido evitar aquellos pequeños momentos en que te das la vuelta y te contemplo. Podría afirmarte que conozco detalladamente tu cabello y tu espalda de tanto mirarte. Mis compañeras me observan insinuantes y divertidas, aguardando silencio en ese tiempo en que mis ojos se pierden en el resplandor de tu rubia cabellera. Mi cuerpo se sumerge en nada, mi mente descansa y siento un espeso viento recorrer desde mi interior hasta mis manos. Luego cierro los ojos y estás mirándome curioso por estar paralizada ante ti. _

_Tu belleza es tan indescriptible como esa sensación misteriosa que me haces sentir. Tu belleza se destaca entre miles, con sólo caminar tu presencia se hace notar y mi corazón comienza a desesperarse por verte, como si hubiera sido construida para gozar las sensaciones que me brindas... Muchas veces he pensado que tal vez haya sido diseñada para desearte... Para admirarte... _

_Tus ojos son dos perlas azules y cristalinas como el mar, tan intensas esas pupilas que la briza marina me acaricia las mejillas. Tu coraza delicada de ese profundo color apasionante, reflejando tu explosiva personalidad en situaciones necesarias luego, eres el espejo de la calma y el silencio. Tan solo hace falta darse cuenta del instante en que cierras los ojos y te encierras en ese mundo tuyo... Para darse cuenta de lo serio que eres. ¿En qué piensas cuando apagas tu mirada?... ¿En dónde te escondes?... El miedo me invade. _

_Miles de veces he imaginado que hacia ti me dirijo y te observo a los ojos. Cientos de veces he ido hacia ti y darme la media vuelta. ¿En qué pienso? Me pregunto. Sin darme cuenta, allí estabas frente a mí, mirándome con tu dominante mirar. Yo, tiesa como madera, respondía articulando palabras que quizás carecían de sentido... No lo se en realidad, yo solo recuerdo cómo mi interior se estremecía ante ti. Tu trataste de calmarme, preocupado por mi reacción... Maldita sea, ¿Cuándo podré superarme?_

_En ocasiones hemos hablado, te he escuchado atentamente más que a nadie y darme cuenta de cuánto has sufrido... Como me gustaría ser esa persona que te ha hecho falta en el pasado y en el presente, escucharte y protegerte del dolor ahora; amarte para siempre... Mi caballero misterioso, quitate esa capa oscura que te cubre ante mis ojos, deja que toda tu belleza interna brote de tu cuerpo y me permita conocer al amor de mi vida. Permiteme acariciar tu interior, tu desolado corazón repleto de oscuridad, internarme en tu ser y alma..._

_Tomarte de las manos y proveerte de la seguridad que tanto necesitas, hacerte sentir paz y alegría con saber que allí estoy para ti. Aquí estoy para ti... ¿Quién eres tras tu prisión de cristal? _

_Aquel bello reploide con sus dos hermanos, X y Axl... Los veo, hablándote, riendo contigo, compartiendo contigo y tu, solo callas. A ellos no les incumbe, ya te conocen y te aprecian por cómo eres. Perfecto tal cual eres... Hermosos ojos azul cielo, cabellera dorada y armadura carmesí, entrégame tu corazón... ¿Cuánto puede amarte una chica en silencio? No tienes idea. Sólo dame una sonrisa y me derretiré a tus encantos; un beso y moriré de alegría. Sueño contigo, sueño con qué me abrazas y acaricias mi cuerpo en un mar de pasión, felicidad y amor... Que sé que solo tú podrías mostrarme. Por favor, tomame entre tus brazos y apégame a tu pecho... Hazme esclava de tu misteriosa forma de querer. Haz que pierda la conciencia en el acto y entre al mundo de mis sueños, mi mundo real de fantasías hechas realidad, cayendo pequeños trozos de cristal y espejo, para que vea desde todos los ángulos posibles, cómo mi vida cambia en tu abrazo._

_Anhelo aquel día... Anhelo con todas mis esperanzas de que, tarde o nunca, llegue el momento más importante de mi vida... Entre lágrimas te lamento por las noches y te espero sentada todos los días. _

_... Tan solo espero que no sea nunca... _

_... Te amo mucho, Zero._

* * *

25 de Noviembre. 02:58hs.

_¿En qué me he convertido, Zero?... Dime que soy... ¿Qué soy ahora?... ¿Qué clase de muchacha soy?... Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde mi última cita con la computadora a solas. Tan sólo abro el archivo y veo mis anotaciones, mis cartas inútiles y tristes. Cada vez son más y más... Que asco me doy..._

_... El nunca se percatará de mí y de mi amor... Continuaré siendo su fiel navegadora de corazón anhelante por siempre. Te ayudaré mi príncipe, te amaré en mi callar y te acariciaré en mis fantasías. Al menos estoy segura de que, entre los dos, el amor existe aunque no se componga que dos partes... Cómo toda chica sueña... _

_No me rendiré, Zero. Haré que cumplas tu misión, que X, Axl y tu lleguen a su destino y salven de una vez por todas a esta condenada existencia. Ustedes son héroes, tú eres UN héroe..._

_Nos vemos computadora, aquí yacen mis esperanzas._

_... Mi bella rosa con espinas..._

_Te haré un héroe._

* * *

_Isunova:_

_Layer... Tristemente nunca llegó a nada concreto con Zero._

_Solo traté de profundizar su aprecio por él en un monólogo. Como una especie de "Diario íntimo". Quería demostrar como ella sufre por no lograr hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, cómo ella trata de llegar a algo con él en vano. _

_Tomé como punto final el momento en que Zero le dice "Se mi navegadora". Supongo que Layer fue motivada a cumplir su misión como tal y ayudar. _


End file.
